This invention relates to an improved treatment for symptoms associated in humans with reactive arthritis or idiopathic bursitis.
Reactive arthritis refers to a spondyloarthritity which usually arises as a complication of an infection elsewhere in the body. Reactive arthritis can be caused by species of Shigella bacteria (most notably Shigella flexneri), Yersinia enterocolitica, Campylobacter jejuni, several species of Salmonella, genitourinary pathogens, Chlamydia trachomatis, Neisseria gonorrhea, Ureaplasma urealyticum, Streptococcus pyogenes, and other yet unidentified infectious agents.
Reactive arthritis commonly occurs in young men and women, but can occur at any age. Sufferers experience joint pain, stiffness, redness or swelling. Common symptoms may include fatigue, malaise, fever, and weight loss. The joints of the lower extremities, including the knee, ankle, and joints of the foot, are the most common sites of involvement, but symptoms can also occur in the wrists, fingers, elbows, shoulders, neck, and lower back. Other symptoms may include urethritis and prostatitis in males, and cervicitis or salpingitis in females. Ocular disease is common ranging from transient, asymptomatic conjunctivitis to aggressive anterior uveitis that occasionally results in blindness. Mucocutaneous lesions and nail changes are frequent. On less frequent or rare occasions manifestations of reactive arthritis include cardiac conduction defects, aortic insufficiency, central or peripheral nervous system lesions, and pleuropulmonary infiltrates.
Treatment of patients suffering from reactive arthritis with nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs ("NSAID") provides some benefit, although symptoms of reactive arthritis are rarely completely alleviated and some patients fail to respond at all. The preferred initial treatment of choice for acute reactive arthritis is indomethacin in divided doses of 75 to 150 milligrams per day. The NSAID of last resort is phenylbutazone, in doses of 100 milligrams twice or three times per day, because of its potentially serious side effects. Patients with debilitating symptoms refractory to NSAID therapy may be treated with cytotoxic agents such as azathioprine or methotrexate, or with sulfasalazine. Tendinitis, other lesions, and uveitis may benefit from corticosteroids. Minocycline hydrochloride, a semisynthetic derivative of tetracycline, is indicated for infections caused by at least Shigella microorganisms, Streptococcus pyogenes, and Neisserie gonorrhoeae. It is therefore an accepted treatment in incidents of reactive arthritis triggered by these biological entities.
Long-term follow-up studies have suggested that some joint symptoms persist in many, if not most, patients with reactive arthritis. Recurrences of the more acute symptoms are common and as many as twenty-five percent of patients either become unable to work or are forced to change occupations because of persistent joint problems.
Bursitis is inflammation of a bursa, a thin-walled sac lined with synovial tissue. The function of the bursa is to facilitate movement of tendons and muscles over bony prominences. Bursitis may be caused by excessive frictional forces, trauma, systemic disease such as rheumatoid arthritis or gout, or infection. The most common form of bursitis is subacromial. Trochanteric bursitis causes patients to experience pain over the lateral aspect of the hip and upper thigh, and tenderness over the posterior aspect of the greater trochanter. Retrocalcaneal bursitis involves the bursa located between the calcaneus and the posterior surface of the Achilles tendon. Pain is experienced at the back of the heel, and swelling appears on either or both of the medial and lateral sides of the tendon. Retrocalcaneal bursitis occurs in association with spondyloarthritities, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, and trauma.
Treatment of bursitis generally consists of prevention of the aggravating condition, rest of the involved part, an NSAID, and local steroid injection. In the long term, bursitis can result in loss of use of a joint and chronic pain syndrome.
The long term effects of reactive arthritis and bursitis range from chronic pain to crippling disability. It is also thought that many instances of osteoarthritis and psoriatic arthritis are in actuality reactive arthritis. Unfortunately, current procedures for management treat the symptoms of these diseases rather than their underlying pathogens.